


The Diary of the Speedway runs

by billaconda



Category: Original Work, Squid Shit (band)
Genre: Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when two dumbfucks walk to the gas station everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginsich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginsich).



**Day One**

Today Amber arrived at my house around 8:30 AM. I had made us breakfast of omelettes and sausage. We left around 9:30. We started on our adventure with nothing but a couple bucks in my wallet and my Speedy Rewards card. While we were walking someone had drove passed us and honked. Amber flicked the driver off, not realizing it was my aunt, who she actually thinks is decent. We stopped at this store. Holy shit they had Veet for $6. Wow. We continued to walk to the Spoodway. Once we arrived we walked in and I got a slushie while Amber got a weird mixture of regular Dr Pepper and Diet Dr Pepper. We also picked up an Amp and a water. We paid and left and walked a bit to the store, where we bought a package of gum. We kept walking and discovered grandma's house, which had a trail coming from the door to the fence. We figured she did some magic trick with  ~~Jack~~ ~~Angel~~   ~~Black Angel~~ Chris Angel. We continued on our journey, while almost back Amber threw the almost empty drink she had in the middle of the road. We arrived Back around 11:30.

 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of our adventures.

**Day 2**

Amber arrived at around 9. Today we didn't make breakfast but ate what ever. We started on our journey around 9:45. When we came to the bridge we couldnt believe what we saw. There was about 5 dirty heroin needles. I took a picture and we kept walking. We had to stop at her house so we did. We went in, went upstairs, grabbed my book and a few other things. She grabbed some chocolate roses Bc they have a whole fuckin box of them for some fuckin reason? We left once again and walked to speedway. While walking we saw these beetles fucking on a leaf. A few yards away we saw a used, burnt condom. Must've been the bug's. We continued and passed a pizza place. Wow they were having a special. When we got to the speedway we checked out rewards cards to see if we had any free drinks. Mine didn't. She had to register hers but she got one ugh. We each got our drinks and went to separate lines. With the purchase of mine, I had gotten a free drink. Yeet. We left, went to the store again, and walked around looking for a few things. We started to head back but stopped for like 5 seconds to yell hi to grandma. Then we went back and this time she didn't throw her drink. Wow.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of our speedway runs.

So basically we left around 11 and went to walk to the highschool to get Hoe. We saw the same heroin needles and walked past the dollare store and went to go get her. Once we got her we went on our journey to Speedway. I got an Arizona, Amber got a brisk, and Hoe got an Arizona too. We walked back to the Dollare store and went in. Amber walked out and saw Tom, I went in and got hoe. Then we all left. We left and walked back past the heroin needles, one of which Amber removed the orange cap with her shoe to see if there actually was a needle on it, which there was. I dumped out the small bit of my tea that was left. We continued back and went swimming for a few hours.   

 

 


	4. Day 4 + Ice Cream adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of going to speedway + getting ice cream

On our way to Speedway I tried to "kill" Amber by pushing her in the street. While walking my aunt saw us and honked.

We walked through the parking lots and saw two tall black guys that I guess Amber knew. 

Knock knock, who's there, Lucifer, oh hey Lucifer.

Okay so we got to Speedway and both checked out rewards cards. She got a free drink.

While getting our drinks she bumped into some guy.

After we left we went to the fast food place that isn't in use anymore. The ladder on the back

used to be unlocked, but sadly not anymore.

At this point I really had to shit so we went to a pizza place to use

their shitter. Amber broke the light switch in there.

We left and walked on grandma's grass street. We found her word search and gave it back to her.

Then we walked to the gate leading into her back yard and got cards from her :) grandma is nice.

Then we went back home for a little bit. Then we walked to Amber's house and got her dog and walked it to the ice cream place and got some

of that shit. After that we took her dog back and headed back for my house. While doing so

I discovered Earth's vagina, by my right leg stepping into it. Boy, is it big and deep.

By doing so i managed to take a chunk of skin out of the back of my heel. I got home and cleaned the shit outta it. Sigh.


End file.
